


irony that mocks me

by Anonymous



Series: mcyt <3 [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt No Comfort, Lowercase, M/M, Minecraft, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Paradise Found, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: he smiles sadly. "you're all i have left, s'geppy."skeppy had just watched him slowly, searching his eyes for something, though bad could never have guessed what, but he just said, "and you i."
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: mcyt <3 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998544
Comments: 12
Kudos: 130
Collections: Anonymous





	irony that mocks me

**Author's Note:**

> hAHAHSHHAHAa  
> picture credit: [atol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atol/pseuds/Atol) <3

skeppy falling ill after he had fallen into the swamp wasn't anything out of the ordinary. bad pulling him out, fussing over him, telling him he needs to be more careful when he first started coughing wasn't unusual at all.

skeppy just smiled at bad, laughing softly. "you're worried about me, huh?"

"of course i'm worried, you muffinhead!" bad lets out a ragged sigh. "after we got separated from everyone else..." he smiles sadly. "you're _all_ i have left, s'geppy."

skeppy had just watched him slowly, searching his eyes for something, though bad could never have guessed what, but he just said, "and you i."

-

"this is the medicine?" bad frowns slightly, holding the little bottle with slight contempt. "huh."

skeppy frowns. "you know i'm the only one that can communicate with them, since you're ... you know."

bad sighs. "some weird, ancient being due to me being awoken from some slumber, yeah, yeah."

"at least there was a medic in the village." skeppy takes back the small bottle, keeping it in his bag. "we were lucky there, weren't we?"

"sure was, 'geppy!" bad peers towards the sky. "it's nearing night. 6:28 pm."

skeppy frowns, pulling out his clock. "i'm always weirded out that you can tell that so easily."

bad shrugs. "i might have forgotten most of my past, but i can remember that, at the very least."

"race you back to the base?"

"huh?"

skeppy starts to take off, sprinting towards the makeshift base they had set up nearby.

"hey! you know i can't run as fast as you!"

-

bad shows up to their base late, panting heavily while reprimanding skeppy.

(the bucket of flower petals had long been discarded in the river by then.)

-

"skeppy?" bad calls out in the darkness.

"yeah?"

"... do you think they're still out there?"

"uh..."

"dream, george, sapnap..." bad lets out a small whimper. "i miss them so much..."

skeppy didn't respond for a moment, but he eventually says, "i'm sure they're okay, wherever they are."

bad bites his lip, thinking about it. dream was smart enough to overcome anything in his way. george was always right behind him, so he should be fine as well... and sapnap --- 

well, sapnap was always the more agile one.

"we'll be together, right?"

"huh?"

"you're not leaving, right?" bad yawns. "it's just us two. we'll... we'll free the dragon, we'll rescue everyone, we'll -- we'll find the three of them, and we'll all be united. and through all that--" bad chokes. "we'll be best friends forever."

skeppy shifts in his bed.

"s'geppy?"

"... nothing's going to take me from you willingly," skeppy says slowly, lowly, in the voice that tells bad he's being more serious than ever. "they're going to have to drag me away screaming and fighting to separate us. and i'll be fighting tooth and nail to be with you."

bad hums, satisfied. "me too, skeppy... good night."

(he doesn't notice skeppy getting up to pay a late-night, dangerous visit to the river.)

-

(he doesn't really notice that skeppy's always awake now when he wakes up.)

-

their makeshift base becomes more permanent as skeppy's sickness doubles down.

"why isn't this working," bad grumbles as he helps skeppy recover from a coughing fit. it's gotten to the point where skeppy can't even breathe during them, and every time bad hears the wheezing coming from his friend, he holds his breath, afraid that this time he'll find his friend's dead body instead of -- "those muffinheads, what kind of medic can't even--"

"bad," skeppy manages to make out under his breath, pulling at his sleeve.

bad notices that he was about to rush out to confront the villagers themselves, despite them not being able to understand him. he stays put, turning back towards skeppy. he kneels before him, feeling his forehead.

"you're still sick, skeppy. you should be fine now, but you're--"

skeppy shakes his head. "it's okay... water?"

"okay..." bad quickly pours and gives him a cup. "okay, here, skeppy, drink up."

skeppy clutches at his own chest, staring up at the wooden ceiling. he grabs the cup, taking small sips, careful not to agitate himself and cause more coughing. he downs the whole cup after a solid minute, letting out a long breath.

"skeppy, i know you won't like this, but there's a swamp nearby, the one you fell in. there's a witch's hut--"

"no."

"but skeppy..."

" _no!"_ skeppy grumbles, throwing his bedsheets over him. "no... no witches."

bad frowns. "... okay, skeppy. i'll respect that. just... get better soon?"

skeppy pulls down the sheets, turning slightly towards bad. they both look at each other for a moment, before skeppy gives him a small, strained smile.

"i'm trying."

-

skeppy does get better, slightly.

enough for them to start moving, although slowly.

"skeppy, be careful, oh my goodness," bad mumbles as he catches skeppy from tripping over the rocky hill. "you alright?"

"yeah," skeppy says softly. "i wasn't looking or something, i guess."

bad accepts this, turning around.

(skeppy lightly coughs up a petal. _it's fine. just keep going. just keep moving. it'll be alright..._ )

-

bad comes back from a hunting trip to find skeppy by the river, hands in the water as he quietly sits there.

"skeppy?" he calls out. "i grabbed some food. i can cook some for you?"

skeppy lets out a small hum of approval, from where he's kneeling by the river. bad had left him to rest after their trek today, but he hadn't expected him to be by the river. 

skeppy had never learned to swim, after all.

with a couple of cooked steaks and the rest cooking on the campfire, bad heads over towards skeppy. the latter doesn't seem to notice his appearance, but bad looks down. he appears to have been messing with some flowers in the water, possibly rinsing them for some purpose.

"i've never seen this kind of flower before," bad hums, picking up one of the flowers and examining the petals. "it's quite pretty."

(bad doesn't notice his friend tensing up.)

"geraniums," skeppy responds simply. "it's... a rare flower. doesn't usually pop up around these parts."

"here, skeppy, some food," bad says absently, continuing to examine the flowers. "... they're pretty."

"they stand for true friendship."

"hm?"

"well," skeppy starts to explain. "i know you're old and bald, so--"

"ay!"

"flowers used to have meanings," skeppy continues, ignoring him. "well, they still do, but people don't really know much about it anymore. but geraniums... the flower meaning for those is true friendship."

bad nods, handing the flower back to skeppy.

skeppy messes with the bundle of flowers before him while bad watches silently, slowly eating his steak.

"here."

bad widens his eyes. 

"a geranium flower crown?"

skeppy nods. "yeah. just so you remember me, you know? something to remember me by..."

"you're so silly, skeppy," bad laughs, taking the flower crown and placing it on his head. "as if i'd _ever_ forget you. we're best friends that spend every day together, you muffinhead."

bad's heart fills with pride and adoration.

(maybe bad would have known that those feelings were a bit more than that, if only the world had given them _more time_.)

(if only skeppy's own heart and lungs weren't _filling up with flowers_.)

-

"skeppy?"

in the middle of broad daylight, skeppy collapses onto the ground, another coughing fit ravaging his body.

in the middle of the flower fields, bad turns around horrified to see his friend having a fit on the ground.

"oh my god, skeppy!" bad rushes over, flipping over skeppy to look at him. he's struggling to breathe, making whistling noises from his lungs struggling to take in oxygen. "skeppy, please breathe, oh my goodness, skeppy, _please_ ," bad babbles. _"skeppy---!"_

one particularly rough cough causes skeppy to cough something up.

bad shifts to move skeppy's head into his lap, mind rushing with thoughts and ideas on how to possibly save skeppy.

he looks down at the ground and ---

"g--- geranium petals?"

skeppy passes out from lack of oxygen.

"skeppy...!"

-

"skeppy, you had me so worried!" bad thinks on that again. "no, you _still_ have me worried! what is this?" 

skeppy weakly glances down at the geranium petals in bad's hand.

"did you wash those?"

bad furrows his eyebrows. "of course i did! i- i'm not holding onto flowers with _your blood_ on them!"

skeppy lets out a small, bitter laugh, and it's the worst thing that bad's ever had to listen to, and he's had to listen to a lot of things over the years.

"... geraniums. true friendship."

skeppy closes his eyes.

"what?" bad lets out a small laugh of disbelief. "what are you saying?"

"it's funny, isn't it? the irony. it's as if my own body is _mocking_ me," skeppy lets out a mixture of a laugh and a sob. "friendship, _nothing_ more. i don't know what i expected when i first saw the petals. friendship is _killing_ me."

bad just stares at him blankly.

"hanahaki..." skeppy mumbles. "a..." he coughs again. "a disease of unrequited love. if the flowers consume you, you die. but you can either get rid of the flowers and get rid of all feelings... or get your love to be returned."

bad racks his brain. "b-but wait, skeppy, that means --"

"i'm in love with you, bad." skeppy coughs even more furiously this time. "i-- it hurts, but i'm in _love_ with you." skeppy wheezes more, his lungs struggling to breathe with the flower roots inside them.

"skeppy, please--"

"that swamp..." skeppy says softly. "the witch... she told me that hanahaki can kill. that i could take medicine to destroy the flowers from within but also destroy any sort of feelings i had towards you, forever."

bad lets out a choked gasp.

"and i _couldn't_ let that happen." skeppy chokes again. "i'd rather _die_ than --- than do that."

"at the cost of your own life?" bad lets out a small whine. "skeppy, why, no, i--"

skeppy shakes his head, his coughs growing. more petals are bursting into the air from skeppy's mouth, floating gently down to surround his bed. "i'm sorry. maybe i was selfish, but--" skeppy reaches up to gently stroke bad's cheek with a bloody thumb. "i can't imagine a life where i didn't love you."

bad sobs, kneeling before skeppy. "i--"

"i'm _sorry,_ " skeppy says with the last bit of energy he has. "i love you. please, just... let me go..."

bad sobs to the world as skeppy goes limp.

-

skeppy's grave is simple, a dirt path with a small headstone.

bad stands there in silence, as he holds the geranium flower crown in his hand.

"you're such a muffinhead, skeppy," he mumbles. "didn't even give me a chance to say that i loved you too." he furrows his eyebrows. "but by then the flowers were just crushing your lungs and heart, killing you slowly anyway..."

bad kneels down, placing a single geranium flower by the grave.

"i'll never forget you, skeppy." bad frowns. "i can't just... let you go. that... how could i?"

bad sniffs. 

"... i'll continue this journey for you. i'll-- i'll see dream again, and george, and sapnap... we'll defeat the dragon, we'll--" bad's gaze darts around. "we'll save the world. in your memory, in your honor."

bad stands up, looking down at the gravestone solemnly. 

"i'll do as much as i can with the time i have left."

bad coughs once.

the blood that comes out of his mouth is too clumpy to just be blood. the small buds fall to the ground, but bad knows that there's more to come, more flowers, bigger flowers.

"... i'll see you soon, skeppy."

**Author's Note:**

> geranium: true friendship
> 
> the flowers that bad coughs up at the end is supposed to be butterfly weeds, which mean "let me go" ...
> 
> <3..
> 
> want to talk to me? twitter: @blueboyhalo

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [where you go, i'm going (since there's no me without you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123853) by [blueboyhalo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboyhalo/pseuds/blueboyhalo)




End file.
